


Sweet Silence

by BoneDaddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fan interpretation of canon events, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneDaddy/pseuds/BoneDaddy
Summary: Sweet, sweet silence. It was all she would ever hear.





	Sweet Silence

The two lay together silently, his fingers idly tangled in her hair. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was accompanied by the sound of his breath and blood pusher. This always lulled her to sleep, and so it did. They both slept until she awoke to shifting on his part. He had a pained expression grace his face then the sound that she would never forget. She clamped her hands to her ears to try and block out the sound but it didn't help. She felt the most excruciating pain followed by a pop, then silence. She felt a warm liquid seep between her fingers. His mouth was wide but there was no sound.

"Kurloz... I can't... I can't hear you..." her voice was soft. His eyes opened wide and his screaming stopped. "I can't hear you." she repeated. He realized what happened. He took her green covered hands into his. Purple tears streamed down his face as he realized what happened. His mouth moved in the same pattern, then she realized what he was saying. "It's okay..." She repeated and hugged him. He had done this to her, he hurt her. He pulled her up from the bed and brought her to the bathroom. There, he cleaned the blood from her ears, neck and hands before ushering her out. Her eyes were full of confusion. The door was locked tight.

He had to show her how sorry he was since she couldn't hear it. He bit down on his tongue, his sharp teeth pierced the skin and his mouth began to fill with his royal blood. He kept biting until the muscle fell into the sink along with rivulets of blood. he took the dead muscle and disposed of it. All the while she was pounding on the door, screaming for him. It still wasn't enough, he opened his mouth to look at the damage, the pain was already numbed. He went in the medicine cabinet and got a first aid kit. He grabbed the black spool of thread and a needle, he threaded it then turned to the mirror and began stitching his mouth shut. Soft moans of pain escaped his throat but they soon died down as he lost feeling in his lips too. Finally his whole mouth was sewed up. He cleaned the blood from the sink and his lips then opened the door. She was sitting on the floor, waiting for him, her eyes trained on the door. When it finally opened she stood and translucent green tears came to her eyes.

"Why Kurloz?" her voice was frantic and a little louder than she had intended. He only smiled, the action tugged at the fresh stitches, purple droplets formed around them. He held up a finger then got a pen and a piece of paper. he wrote quickly then handed her the paper.

'If you can't hear, then I haven't a reason to speak.'


End file.
